Mafia Gazette Past Issue 59
The Mafia Gazette Issue 59 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Monday 28th November 'MYSTERY KILLER MURDERS PRINCE ' Prince Cynewulf the Poet, due to be crowned on Wednesday in a lavish affair was shot dead in the early hours of this morning. His mystery assailant left a note containing two words: “Peace this.” Bodyguards of the Prince were bypassed by the assailant without them realising, only knowing of the crime when the fatal shot was heard. The brother of the Prince, Earnulf, came to the streets with the news today, calling the killers cowardly for killing without justification. Political activists are being blamed and the Police have revealed that they have some suspects for the murder, but have released no names as yet. If anyone has any information on the killing of the Prince, they should contact the Police or the Gazette immediately. Anonymity is assured in both cases. 'TWO SUSPECTS FOUND IN HUNT FOR KILLER ' Two names were brought to the Gazette following the plea for information on the death of Furio-Giunta. Both suspects had already met their end by the time their names were mentioned in connection with the killing, however the family of one and a friend of the other offered explanations when questioned. Neither person will be named by the Gazette, as there is no absolute proof of the identity of the killer, however the reasons given by both prior to their deaths, passed on to family and friends were disturbing. Neither man had any good reason for the killing, and so another man of honour lies in the graveyard, mourned by many, killed because the shooter was either drunk or testing his gun. It is unlikely the true identity of the killer of Furio-Giunta will ever be known, or the real reasons behind this or other killings. So many people die every day without good reasons, and many of them leave behind loved ones, just looking for answers to their questions. This question was answered, although the whole truth is still unknown and is likely to stay that way. 'THE MISERY OF MUGGER. ' By: angeloSD By the time when it is very common to be mugged on the streets, there is good news for decent people. At 6:02, November 26th one of muggers have been killed, his name was Shot_Trainer. The good thing is that none in fact tried to kill him, he got shot while attempting to mug one of decent citizens of our City. This events reminds us that there is no point in mugging people unless you want to die. 'DAHL HOUSE…ONE DOLL'S POINT OF VIEW ' Do you know what’s wrong with this place? It’s the people bitching about what’s wrong…then doing the very thing they bitch about other’s doing. They bitch about the streets being littered with lame insults…then they run to the streets with a mega mega lame insult. Just because you have the intelligence to string together a grammatically correct insult, doesn’t make it appropriate. Putting people down doesn’t restore you back to the glory days…where you use to be somebody. You are a nobody…just get use to it, and get on with life. I’ve accepted it, your friends have accepted it…it’s time for you to accept it as well. Oh, and running into Admin Forum Avenue, and phrasing replies as if you were an Admin, without ever actually saying it…doesn’t give you a promotion. Plus it paints a big fat target on your back…to make it easy for your enemies to spot you. My final thought…the cemetery seems to be the hot spot in town…everyone is just dying to get in there…like it’s a grave matter or something. 'A STATEMENT ON BEHALF OF EL DIVO. ' From: El_capitan The reason we have come to these streets and ask certain people to stay out of Vegas is simple. We were going to be a respectable and hard working crew; we did our business out of Vegas. But the people on our list have been in the city or have been the only one in the city at different points in time when the bank has been robbed. We see this as no better than mugging just doing it on a large scale. and mugging is an attack on someone so we believe when you come to where we do business and rob our hard earned money. you are attacking us, Therefore we would like to clear the record and let it be known. we are not the aggressors we have been attacked first. We have halted the attacks for now and are willing to let it go and call amends upon the return of the 20 million dollars that has been lost by the members of El Divo. and I only ask that these people take a hard look and think how they would respond if I stole 20 million from them. today after repeated request for rex-n8 to stay out of Vegas. he still did not comply, so we had to wage an attack on him that left him with near fatal wounds. he at that point ran from the city, this was a statement to him and anyone else we have asked to stay out that we mean business. ,El Divo 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The Bloody Needle is now open. We are a full service tattoo, piercing shop with locations nationwide. With over 20 years in the biz we offer clean sterile tattoos and piercings. Mention this ad and get a free piercing. 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Chicago Print Works "A Family Business" We produce anything from photographs to portraits with the highest possible quality, using the most modern in printing machines. You can then go away with these prints that represent you and hang them up in your bedroom, or paste it on walls in the street* to show people who you really are! We will do anything WHILE YOU WAIT to your own tailored specification. Being a family business, service is personal and friendly keeping you, the customer always in DIRECT CONTACT between the you and the manager. Prices are completely negotiable and small jobs are even done for free. CPW works on a unique "name your price" policy where you, the customer value your own prints. There are no hidden catches whatsoever - you pay what you think the print is worth, after you've seen it! So go ahead - mail us your specification and we will promptly send you a masterpiece in design! Address them to Source, Chicago Print Works, Chicago. You can also request a portfolio from Source at the same address. We look forward to hearing from you. Signed Source Manager 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) VAN DALTONI STABLES Contact: Joe_Dalton 1 Speedy Killer $1,100,000 2 Omnipotent Problem $499,000 3 Naked Runner $425,000 4 Naked Momma $1,250,000 (Champion horse) 5 Peppermint Rocket $1,150,000 6 Rude Priest $850,000 7 Happy Bullet $650,000 8 Wild Diamond $499,000 9 Blue Monkey $900,000 10 Bad Engine $499,000 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Peppermint Hitman $750,000 message CLAYMAN to bargain for a lower price 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand and will be paid for. Normal articles will receive $5,000 and outstanding items will receive $10,000. '